Das zweit schrecklichste aller Ungeheuer
by Stromi
Summary: Eine traurige Songfic mit Musketierbesetzung. Ist schon etwas älter, ich nehme trotzdem jede Verantwortung dafür auf mich. Wer Walter Moers kennt, kennt vielleicht auch das Ungeheuer.


Das zweit schrecklichste aller Ungeheuer  
  
Autors Note: Es ist schnell erklärt, was das hier für eine merkwürdige Sache sein soll: 1.) Zwei gute Lieder + Dumas' „Musketiere"+ Firstperson Perspektive  
  
2.) Mein Hang zum Übertreiben + „das zweit schrecklichste aller Ungeheuer"  
  
3.) Mitten aus dem Buch + nach dem Buch + Keine Happy Ends  
  
4.) Das alles ist eine äußerst gefährliche Mischung und ich rechne schon damit, dass nicht alle meiner Meinung sein werden. Immer her mit der Kritik, sie ist diesmal besonders wichtig!  
  
  
  
OrangeBlue  
  
1 Kind of Deliverance  
  
(D'Artagnans POV)  
  
I guess he's better today  
  
And for a moment I even saw him smile  
  
But then his face turned severe  
  
"Sometimes things go", he said  
  
And turned his back on me  
  
Es ist jetzt fast zwei Monate her, seit ich von meiner ersten Reise nach England zurückgekehrt bin und vielleicht drei Wochen, dass ich meine Freunde einen nach dem anderen wiedergefunden habe. Seitdem hat sich etwas verändert. Ich meine, wir sind immer noch dieselben Männer, wie wir es vor dem gefahrvollen Abenteuer waren, unsere Freundschaft ist fester denn je und ich glaube, gemeinsam kann uns alles gelingen!  
  
Aber ich habe etwas erfahren – über Athos, den ich mehr bewundere, als alle Anderen. Wie oft habe ich mich früher gefragt, warum es diese Tage gibt, an denen er kaum ansprechbar ist, an denen er sich noch mehr betrinkt als sonst und woher zum Teufel diese düsteren Gedanken rühren, die ihn dann gefangen halten. Man kann es ihm nicht am Gesicht ablesen und auch kaum an seiner völligen Trunkenheit erkennen. Darüber reden tut er schon gar nicht! Aber ich spüre deutlich, dass er sich selbst quält. Er trinkt, um so zu vergessen – doch immer ist das Gegenteil der Fall. Ja, und nun ahne ich langsam, woran es liegt.  
  
Heute scheint allerdings keiner dieser finsteren Tage voller Selbstzerwürfnis zu sein. Ich bin bei ihm zu Besuch und ich denke, es geht ihm wirklich besser. Für einen winzigen Moment habe ich tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gesehen. Wie kann er nur so ruhig sein, angesichts unserer Lage? Wir brauchen dringend Geld, um unsere Ausrüstung kaufen zu können. Ach, wären wir nur wirklich reiche Edelmänner, dann gäbe es da keine Probleme.  
  
Als ich diesen Gedanken allerdings laut äußere, verfinstert sich Athos' Mine schlagartig und er sieht, tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, fort. Ich glaube, ich höre ihn etwas murmeln, es klingt wie: „Manchmal enden Dinge eben." Ich bin mir allerdings nicht ganz sicher – außerdem verstehe ich nicht, was damit gemeint sein könnte. Oder doch?  
  
Nach allem, was mir mein Freund vor ein paar Wochen sturzbetrunken erzählt hat, glaube ich an eine Menge verschiedener Möglichkeiten. Was davon ist wahr? Was davon wirklich passiert?  
  
Doch noch bevor ich vielleicht nachfragen kann, dreht er mir den Rücken zu. Er will einen Augenblick allein sein und ich akzeptiere seinen Wunsch. Ich muss selbst nachdenken, aber zum Gehen kann ich mich noch nicht entschließen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich heute mehr erfahren kann. Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Freund. Warum spricht er nicht darüber?  
  
  
  
'Cause one day he faced the truth in her eyes  
  
In her smile, in her words, once in a while  
  
In her mind grew a trace - a kind of deliverance  
  
So bleibe ich also noch eine Weile sitzen und in dieser Zeit lasse ich die „Liebesgeschichte" noch einmal Revue passieren, die mir Athos erzählt hat. Ich kann mich an jedes seiner Worte deutlich erinnern und allmählich wird meine Ahnung zur Gewissheit: Es ging niemals um einen befreundeten Grafen. Es ging immer um Athos selbst, seine Vergangenheit und - seine Frau...  
  
Natürlich, jetzt verstehe ich auch, was der gemurmelte Satz eben bedeuten sollte. Länger kann ich allerdings nicht darüber nachdenken, denn mein Freund unterbricht mich darin, als er so plötzlich, wie er sich eben abgewandt hat, nun nach Grimaud winkt und ihm bedeutet Wein und zwei Becher zu holen.  
  
Ich sehe dem besorgt zu. Er hat wieder diesen Blick in den Augen, ich fürchte, jetzt wird er sich sinnlos betrinken, meine Schuld. Vielleicht sollte ich besser gehen, ich wollte ihn nicht durch eine unbedachte Bemerkung an seinen Schmerz erinnern.  
  
Doch er fordert mich auf, zu bleiben und mit ihm zu trinken.  
  
  
  
Your loss of blood was so great  
  
That you lost your fight and almost died  
  
So we drank the glass at one draught  
  
And fought our way through the crowd of ache  
  
It's out of sight but not out of mind  
  
Der Wein ist da, wir halten die Becher in Händen. Etwas unschlüssig trinke ich nur einen kleinen Schluck um Athos nicht zu beunruhigen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, es interessiert ihn im Augenblick gar nicht, was ich tue. Er selbst leert seinen Becher ohne abzusetzen und schenkt dann nach.  
  
Ich beobachte ihn dabei und schon wieder schweifen meine Gedanken ab. So wie mein Freund dort sitzt und sich betrinkt, nur so kenne ich ihn eigentlich: Verschlossen, in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich. Doch ich weiß auch, es gibt da noch eine ganz andere Seite, eine dermaßen edelmütige und großartige, die Seite, die ich so sehr an ihm bewundere, die ich bei Anderen vergeblich suchen würde. Sie alleine spricht schon dafür, dass er der Graf seiner Geschichte ist.  
  
Doch in diesem Augenblick ist er nicht wiederzuerkennen. Der Graf ist tot. Da ist jetzt nichts Großes an diesem Mann, nur verdrängte Erinnerungen, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.  
  
Wenn ich ihn so sehe, dann weiß ich, dass die Geschichte wahr sein muss. Die Vergangenheit meines Freundes verfolgt ihn, hat ihn zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist. Es schmerzt mich selbst, ihn so zu sehen und ich kann kaum nachempfinden, wie er sich dann erst fühlen muss. Ich weiß nur, dass es schrecklich ist. Athos hat seinen ewigen Kampf gegen die Erinnerungen ein weiteres Mal verloren, ihm bleibt nur der Wein.  
  
Ich weiß, es nützt nichts, wenn ich länger hier bleibe, mein Freund wird mich kaum bemerken. Aber ich bleibe trotzdem, so kämpfen wir gemeinsam gegen den Schmerz. Und vielleicht irre ich mich auch, vielleicht weiß Athos sehr wohl, dass ich hier bin. Vielleicht hilft ihm das.  
  
Er hat nun schon die Flasche geleert, Grimaud bringt bereits eine Neue. Gedankenverloren starrt Athos in seinen Becher. Ob er dort etwas erkennt, was nur für ihn sichtbar ist?  
  
  
  
'Cause one day he faced the truth in her eyes  
  
In her smile, in her words once in a while  
  
In her mind grew a trace - a kind of deliverance  
  
Es ist spät geworden mittlerweile. Langsam müsste ich nach Hause. Auch wenn ich nur eine Querstraße entfernt wohne – Nagut, es ist nur eine Ausrede. Vielmehr ist es so, dass ich fürchte, meinem Freund keine große Hilfe mehr zu sein. Er blickt trübe vor sich hin, hier kann ich nichts mehr tun. Alles was mir übrigbleibt, ist Grimaud anzuweisen, Athos ins Bett zu bringen und sich gut um ihn zu kümmern. Eigentlich wäre das nicht nötig, der stumme Diener hat diese Augenblicke schon oft erlebt und weiß, was zu tun ist. Es ist meine eigene Hilflosigkeit und das Bedürfnis, überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun.  
  
Ich greife nach meinem Mantel und mache mich schließlich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich habe heute ein weiteres Puzzleteil gefunden, doch ich will es gar nicht haben. Das Einzige, was ich im Augenblick will, das ist Zeit zum nachdenken. Und ich will meinen Freund wiederhaben. Damit meine ich nicht den hohen Grafen und nicht den gefallenen Betrunkenen. Ich meine Athos.  
  
  
  
I hope he's better today  
  
On nights like this he usually goes for a walk  
  
And to hear him talk is so strange  
  
Sometimes I feel he doesn't mean what he declares  
  
Ich habe den ganzen Tag noch nichts von Athos gehört oder gesehen. Nach gestern Nacht wird er sicherlich einen ziemlichen Brummschädel haben. Ich hoffe nur, es geht ihm heute besser und er wird von seinen Erinnerungen verschont. Vielleicht macht er heute einen Spaziergang? Das tut er manchmal und ich glaube, er macht es, um vor seinen Gedanken sicher zu sein, um sich abzulenken. Ich hoffe es hilft.  
  
Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit auch nachgedacht. Wie hält es mein Freund eigentlich aus, all die Jahre so zu leben? Wenn ich recht verstanden habe, dann ist es jetzt über fünf Jahre her. Ist es seit dieser langen Zeit schon so? Abend für Abend das Gleiche? Nun, nicht jeden Abend, manchmal geht es ihm wirklich gut. So wie gestern zum Beispiel, bevor ich diese dumme Bemerkung über reiche Edelmänner gemacht habe.  
  
Trotzdem, ich habe Dinge erfahren, die er zuvor noch niemandem erzählt hat und auch mir nur deshalb, um mich zu warnen.  
  
Ich werde ihm wohl nie wieder ohne Hintergedanken zuhören können, denn immer werde ich daran denken, wer er einmal war und wer er jetzt ist. Doch eines wird trotz aller schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, aller halben Geständnisse und aller zermürbender Sorgen immer gleich bleiben. Er bleibt immer Athos, mein Freund.  
  
  
  
'Cause one day he faced the truth in her eyes  
  
In her smile, in her words, once in a while  
  
In her mind grew a trace - a kind of deliverance  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Queen  
  
2 Too Much Love Will Kill You  
  
(Wechselnde POV's)  
  
(D'Artagnans POV)  
  
I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be  
  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
  
I'm far away from home  
  
And I've been facing this alone for much too long  
  
Wieviele Jahre sind vergangen, seit ich zum ersten Mal Paris betrat? Es müssten etwa Vier sein. Wie habe ich mich in dieser Zeit verändert, was ist alles geschehen. Viele Dinge, an die ich gerne zurückdenke. Doch auch so viele Dinge, die nur einen bitteren Geschmack hinterlassen.  
  
Was habe ich in diesen vier Jahren eigentlich erreicht? Unter einem oberflächlichen Blick betrachtet ist die Antwort schnell gegeben. In vier Jahren habe ich es vom Provinzler zum Leutnant bei den Musketieren geschafft, stehe jetzt sogar beim Kardinal in Gunst, obgleich er in den letzten Jahren mein Feind gewesen ist. Sind das nicht Dinge, die einen eigentlich stolz und glücklich machen sollten? Aber warum habe ich das Gefühl, in Wirklichkeit nichts gewonnen, sondern nur verloren zu haben?  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch, welche hochfliegenden Pläne ich hatte, als ich in die Hauptstadt kam. Ein naiver Jüngling, der großen Vorbildern nacheiferte, sie sogar noch zu übertrumpfen suchte! Ich kann nur von Glück sagen, dass ich bereits am ersten Tag meine drei besten Freunde kennengelernt habe. Ich muss immer noch lachen, wenn ich daran zurückdenke. Sie waren es, die auf mich abgefärbt haben, von ihnen lernte ich, wie man das Leben am Besten anpackt.  
  
Allen voran von Athos. Ich wollte immer so sein, wie er. Von ihm habe ich übermittelt bekommen, was einen Edelmann ausmacht. Und jetzt?  
  
Ich bin nie wirklich der Mann geworden, der ich sein wollte. Es sind so viele Dinge geschehen, die es einfach unmöglich machen. Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich vielleicht nicht wüsste, wie man sich als Edelmann zu verhalten hat. Es sind vielmehr die Dinge, die ich nicht getan habe, die ich falsch gemacht habe und die mich heute wie einen Verlierer fühlen lassen.  
  
Es ist der Preis, den ich für den äußeren Ruhm bezahlt habe. Das Gesicht der Toten, das mir im Traum immer wieder begegnet. Ich konnte sie nicht retten, nur durch mich ist sie gestorben. Ich habe sie an ihrer Mörderin gerächt, aber das macht noch längst nicht meine eigene Schuld wieder wett.  
  
Davon kann ich meinen Freunden nicht erzählen. Natürlich wissen sie, wie sehr mich ihr Tod getroffen hat, aber mit meinem Gewissen muss ich alleine umgehen. Solange es dauert. Vielleicht für immer.  
  
  
  
Oh, I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me  
  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
  
In my tangled state of mind  
  
I've been looking back to find where I went wrong  
  
Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann weiß ich, dass ihr Gesicht irgendwann verblassen wird und ich mich später gar nicht mehr an sie erinnern kann. Schließlich bin ich noch jung, gerade erst erwachsen. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, heißt es. Aber jetzt tut es noch weh, sehr sogar. Ich habe sie so geliebt...  
  
Mein Vater hat mir viele Ratschläge erteilt, als ich vor vier Jahren aufbrach, aber davor hat er mich nicht gewarnt. Wie schmerzhaft es sein kann, älter und reifer zu werden. Damit werde ich noch eine zeitlang kämpfen müssen. Es war die härteste Lektion, die mir das Leben selbst erteilen konnte und das hat es getan, mit aller Deutlichkeit. Es hat mir meine Liebe weggenommen, meine erste und größte. Für sie war ich bereit, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, meine Haut zu riskieren und auch die Haut meiner Freunde, ihr Bedingungslos zu gehorchen. Selbst als eben diese Freunde zu mir sagten, ich solle meine Liebe vergessen und sie nicht suchen, habe ich weiter gemacht – und so ihre Mörderin zu ihr geführt.  
  
Hätte ich sie nicht retten können? Wenn ich nur drei Minuten früher da gewesen wäre... Oder muss ich viel früher anfangen?  
  
Wenn ich in ein anderes Haus gezogen wäre, wenn ich ihr nach unserer ersten Begegnung nicht gefolgt wäre, wenn ich in England gescheitert wäre, wenn ich nie Lord de Winter getroffen hätte... oder Mylady... oder Rochefort...  
  
Wenn, hätte, vielleicht...  
  
Bei allen Möglichkeiten ist nur die eine eingetreten, die nun dafür sorgt, dass ich zuviel über die anderen Möglichkeiten nachdenke, obwohl es so sinnlos ist.  
  
(Athos' POV)  
  
Too much love will kill you  
  
If you can't make up your mind  
  
Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind  
  
You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs  
  
Too much love will kill you every time  
  
Ich habe die Veränderung an d'Artagnan längst bemerkt. Er mag zwar denken, ich wüsste nicht, was ihn letzter Zeit dazu treibt, dass er mit sorgenverhangener Stirn durch die Straßen von Paris läuft, aber ich kenne ihn zu gut. Es sind sein Liebeskummer und seine Schuldgefühle. Er denkt in letzter Zeit nur noch darüber nach, was er falsch gemacht hat.  
  
Er kann nicht ändern, was geschehen ist, er macht sich das Leben nur selbst schwer, wenn er zuviel die „Wenn" und „Aber" vergleicht. Ich fürchte jedoch, er sieht das selbst noch nicht so. Wahrscheinlich braucht er mehr Zeit, um den Verlust zu überwinden.  
  
Ich hoffe nur, er wird irgendwann diese Gedanken hinter sich gelassen haben. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche, noch vor wenigen Wochen ging es mir selbst nicht anders – über fünf endlose Jahre. Aber ich habe mich den Dämonen meiner Vergangenheit gestellt und sie schließlich besiegt. Sicher, es wird dauern, bis ich endgültig vergessen kann, aber jetzt rauben mir die Erinnerungen nicht mehr den Schlaf.  
  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu meinem jungen Freund. Wie oft habe ich ihn gewarnt vor den Frauen? Aber er konnte oder wollte es nicht verstehen und ist blind in sein Unglück gelaufen. Doch wie könnte ich es ihm verübeln, nicht auf mich gehört zu haben? Jeder Mann muss seine Erfahrungen selbst machen, und die Lektionen sind bitter. Doch dann fängt man langsam an, die Zeichen zu begreifen und ist so besser vorbereitet. D'Artagnan wird in den nächsten Wochen noch Trauern, doch er wird etwas gelernt haben – auch wenn es schwer war.  
  
Zuviel Liebe tötet und hinterlässt nur Tränen. Immer.  
  
  
  
(D'Artagnans POV)  
  
I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
  
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me  
  
I used to bring you sunshine  
  
Now all I ever do is bring you down  
  
Ich weiß, dass sich Athos Sorgen macht. Ich schätze, ich bin in den letzten Wochen nur wie ein Schatten meiner selbst umher geschlichen. Aber er muss sich keine Gedanken machen, ich weiß doch, dass es auch einmal nachlassen muss. Irgendwann.  
  
Jetzt noch nicht, die Wunde ist zu frisch und braucht noch Zeit zum heilen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich diesen Kreis aus sinnlosen Gedanken verlassen kann oder ob es überhaupt einen Weg hinaus gibt. Aber wenn es ihn gibt, dann werde ich ihn finden. Später. Im Augenblick erinnere ich mich zu sehr an andere Dinge, an das was ich verloren habe. Kannst Du mich hören?  
  
Ich hätte alles für Dich getan. Ich hätte den Mond vom Himmel geholt, wenn das Dein Wunsch gewesen wäre, nur um Dich lächeln zu sehen und Dich in den Arm nehmen zu können. Ich war glücklich, wenn Du glücklich warst und ich weiß, Du hast dasselbe gefühlt.  
  
Doch was habe ich getan? Ich habe Dich ins Unglück gestürzt. Du bist nur tot, weil ich zu viele Feinde hatte. Darunter Einen, der alles tat um mir zu schaden – und Dich tötete. Ich habe von diesem Hass gegen mich schon früher gewusst, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es auch Unschuldige treffen würde. Ich war zu selbstsicher. Kannst Du mir das vergeben?  
  
How would it be if you were standing in my shoes  
  
Can't you see that it's impossible to choose  
  
No there's no making sense of it  
  
Every way I go I'm bound to lose, oh yeah  
  
Was wäre, wenn ich statt Dir an diesem Tag gestorben wäre? Myladys Rache galt nur mir, vielleicht hätte ich Dein Leben einlösen können.  
  
Nein, das ist unmöglich. Im selben Augenblick, wie mir dies in den Sinn kommt, fällt mir auch schon auf, wie falsch der Gedanke ist. Es gibt Dinge, die können einfach nicht geändert werden, wie sehr ich es auch wünsche. Vielleicht ist das ja der Weg, aus dem Kreis hinaus. Ja, ich glaube, ich habe ihn endlich gefunden: Das Abfinden mit den Tatsachen.  
  
Doch werde ich niemals wieder so sein, wie ich mal war. Mit Dir ist auch ein Stück von mir gestorben und genau das ist es, was mich verändert.  
  
Zum Glück habe ich noch meine Freunde. Vielleicht gelingt es mir durch sie, nicht mehr das Gefühl zu haben, dass alles was ich anpacke, schief geht. Ich weiß, dass ich irgendwann vergessen werde, wie Du ausgesehen hast, wie sich Deine Stimme angehört hat oder welches Parfüm Du benutzt hast. Aber das Du einmal da warst, werde ich nie vergessen. Lebe wohl.  
  
(Athos' POV)  
  
Too much love will kill you  
  
Just as sure as none at all  
  
It'll drain the power that's in you  
  
Make you plead and scream and crawl  
  
And the pain will make you crazy  
  
You're the victim of your crime  
  
Too much love will kill you every time  
  
Allmählich gewinne ich den Eindruck, dass d'Artagnan sich mit der Vergangenheit abgefunden hat. Das ist gut so, wenn er sich noch länger mit Vorwürfen martern würde, könnte ich nicht länger stillschweigend zu sehen und abwarten.  
  
Das alles habe ich selbst schon erlebt und meine schlechten Erfahrungen verleiten mich nicht gerade dazu, sie andere auch durch machen zu lassen.  
  
Auch, wenn es nur ähnliche Erfahrungen sind, schuld ist doch immer die Liebe. Sie macht aus gestandenen Männern, aus tapferen Kerlen aus den Klügsten oder Reichsten im Land, egal aus wem, zitternde Kinder. Wer eine Frau liebt, verliert und wird Opfer der eigenen Blindheit. Der Schmerz ist hinterher umso größer. Er kann einen in den Wahnsinn treiben – oder in ein völlig neues Leben, wie mich einst.  
  
Es war das zweit schrecklichste aller Ungeheuer, das den Grafen de la Fère getötet hat. Die Liebe zu einer Frau. Schrecklicher ist nur die Zeit.  
  
  
  
Yeah too much love will kill you  
  
It'll make your life a lie  
  
Yes, too much love will kill you  
  
And you won't understand why  
  
You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul  
  
Die letzten fünf Jahre meines Lebens waren eine Lüge. Nein, alles was davor war, war eine Lüge. Athos ist echt. Dieser Athos wurde nicht von der Liebe gebrochen. Und er wird es auch nie, dafür ist es zu spät.  
  
Aber was ist jetzt mit d'Artagnan? Er wird sicher nicht in ein anderes Leben flüchten, soviel ist sicher. Und er wird auch nicht zu einem Trinker werden. Er ist noch jung, noch jünger als ich es damals war, er wird irgendwann eine andere Liebe finden. Wird diese dann auch wieder so oder ähnlich enden?  
  
Vorstellungen wie Treue und Ehrlichkeit in der Liebe sind nichts als Wunschträume von hoffnungslosen Romantikern. Ich bleibe dabei, man kann nichts gegen das unausweichliche Ende tun, so sehr man sich auch anstrengt.  
  
But here it comes again  
  
Too much love will kill you  
  
In the end... In the end 


End file.
